Snip, Snip
by chibisirenity
Summary: Starting off with Kid and Chrona, each chapter will be a short story of what would happen when you put two people, that are crack, together. Rated T just in case.
1. Kid and Crona

**Author's note:** **So, I came up with this idea after my friend tortured me about not liking KidxCrona. This is my reason why. I'll be shoving several short stories of reasons certain pairings just shouldn't happen. Expect more.**

* * *

*****************Not Enough Symmetry*****************

It had been a long day for Crona. She dreaded each moment during class, and with it finally being over, she felt more relaxed. As she started out of the classroom, though, a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped, and turned to face Kid, adverting her eyes.

"Uhh..."

Kid's eye twitched as he stared at Crona. He waited a moment before realizing it was his chance.

"Hey..Uhh, would you like to go get something to eat? I want to help with your social skills."

Knowing she couldn't refuse, Kid felt the madness driving him to do this.

As they left the room, the others stared suspiciously as Kid and Crona walked by them without saying a word. Maka almost said something, but couldn't find the words, instead turning to Soul. "Are they..?"

Soul grinned, shrugging at the thought. "Not sure."

Maka looked to Black Star, who also shrugged. Maka looked to Tsubaki, who shook her head then looked over at Liz and Patti.

As Kid and Crona walked past the cafe, Crona tried to say something, but became nervous.

"Um.."

Kid looked from left to right, making sure no one was following. "Yes?"

Crona became even more nervous with Kid looking around. She decided not to say anything, trusting him even with the worry. After they went down another block, Kid could tell that Crona was getting upset and nervous. "We are almost there."

Crona gave a nod, feeling a little better. She looked around, trying to figure out where they were. This area looked so abandoned, and as she was about to question it, she was grabbed and pulled into a dark building.

"Help!" She cried, scared of the darkness. She felt something hit the back of the neck, and was out like a light.

_Snip, Snip Snip_

Crona tried to move, but she was tied to something. She was sitting, and ropes were around her ankles and wrists. Trying to play dead, she felt a tug on her hair and heard another snip.

Kid was pulling on the middle strand of hair in front of her face, pulling it down and cutting it with a pair of scissors. Not realizing Crona was awake, he remained concentrated on the lock of hair. "Don't worry, I'll make you all symmetrical, I promise."

As he finished cutting off the lock of hair, he let out a sigh of relief and took a good look at her. Realizing she was awake, and tearing up even, he waved his hands, tossing the pair of scissors off.

"Oh! There he goes! I'll go get that bad guy that was cutting your hair, Crona!"

Crona wasn't exactly sure what he had done, but she was not okay with being tied up, and started crying as he ran off.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

The next day, Crona moped all the way to school, dragging her feet and mumbling the whole way there. Kid had left her in the warehouse and it took all night to get out.

The only thing noticeable about Crona was her mushroom top. Her hair was cut shorter and was even all around.

She was the laughing stock of the school for awhile after that.

* * *

**Now, this would happen if you tried to put them to go out. You really want a mushroom top Crona? =P**

**I will be writing more soon. Don't be afraid to give ideas and review this!**


	2. AsuraxMaka, SoulxBlaire? WHAT?

**Author's Note:**** This Chapter is getting split in half. The first part being AsuraxMaka [WTF! I didn't even know this existed!] And the second part will be SoulxBlair.**

**

* * *

**

*****************Enemies, Not Lovers*****************

Maka let out a sigh, strolling down one of the roads of Death City. It was dark, only the lights on the street keeping the area visible. She lowered her head, disappointed in herself.

"Hmph..I had to be stuck unable to move for who knows how long.."

She knew how long, but was frustrated with the situation. She kicked a rock, it hitting the building in front of her and rolling back towards her.

As she was about to kick it again, she felt something. Her head turned, and scanned the area. "Wh-Who's there?"

She peered into one of the dark alleyways, sure that something was down this way. She looked over to the building her apartment was in, and knew that her friends were there to welcome her home.

Deciding to take a look, she braced herself, slowly walking into the darkness. Half way through, she saw an eye, and knew immediately what was going on.

Though she knew she couldn't take him, her fist clenched, and she prepared herself. "What do you want?"

Something wrapped around her hand, and she felt it pulling her further. She tried to get out of it, but it was useless. By the time she had, there was a face in front of hers, very close to her face.

A hand rested under Maka's chin, almost forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"Wh-What the hell is your problem?" Without hesitation, her fist connected with his face, sending him back. "Fucking creep!"

She darted out of the alleyway and into her apartment building. She never told anyone, but got her revenge with her fist of bravery and courage later on.

* * *

*****************You Already Have A Partner*****************

Soul plopped down on his bed, taking off his jacket. He had a tough day at school, and just wanted to relax. Maka had gone out with Patti and Liz, and he wasn't sure when she'd return.

Pulling off his shirt, Soul let out a tired sigh, tossing it off to the side. A voice popped out from under the piece of clothing. "Hey! What's the big- Oh, Hiya Soul!"

A small cat jumped up onto the bed with him, giving a purr as Soul rubbed her side. "What are you doing?" He sat up on the bed, Blaire crawling into his lap. "Just getting ready for work."

Soul tilted his head, lifting her up. "Like this? A cat?" Blaire blinked before transforming into her human form, nude.

Her breasts pressed against Soul's face as she giggled. "I heard someone come home, so I changed back. I didn't want to be caught naked!"

Soul's head fell back against his pillow, blood bursting from his nose. "In my room?" Blaire nodded, hugging him again. "Yeah! We can be partners now, just like you and Maka, right?"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka smiled, sipping her shake as Liz continued on about Kid and his symmetry. It was nice to get out and away from their partners, so they'd do it every now and then.

During the conversation, Maka's eye started twitching. _"Maka..Senses...Tingling..SOUL!" _Maka got up abruptly, grabbing her bag and rushing off. "Got to go, Bye!"

She ran down the street and right into her apartment building, up to her door. She kicked the door open, stomping back to Soul's room to see Blaire on top of him.

"SOUL!" Her book came out of nowhere, and it went right down on his forehead. "MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

**Now kids, don't Asura with Maka, or Soul with Blaire. It just won't work. =P **

**If there is any pairings you'd like to see, let me know! =D**


End file.
